


Pick up or Delivery

by KrissyG927



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Times, I Don't Even Know, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, OlderCarol/Younger Daryl, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyG927/pseuds/KrissyG927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl dials the wrong number trying to order a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up or Delivery

Carol looked down at her ringing phone, it was that guy again. He called at least twice a week looking for Portofino Pizza. Her phone number was one digit off from the pizza place and she got calls for them sometimes.

But he was the only repeat offender.

This guy ate a lot of pizza apparently, because he called almost every other day. They were on a first name basis since he had been misdialing for probably six months. She even started coming up with clever ways to answer the phone. Her latest was “Not Portofino’s how may I help you?”

She was proud of herself and it was all in fun, and Daryl always laughed. Sometimes she would answer the phone Domino’s and it was now kind of a joke with them.

A joke between two strangers.

So when he called again one Friday night she used the “Not Portofino’s how may I help you?”

What she didn’t know was that her phone friend Daryl had a very good idea of how she could help him. He was in a mood tonight and her voice was hypnotizing.

But he would never say so, he was incredibly shy. He just laughed when she said that and apologized for calling her again. She didn’t care, no one else was calling her. Her ex made sure of that when he told their friends his lies about her and they believed him.

Good riddance, but she was lonely.

Carol had three glasses of wine by eight o’clock that night, her day at work had been awful and she was trying to destress before she went out of her mind.

He had a sexy voice, dark and gravely, she had noticed that right from the jump and after three glasses of wine she decided to tell him just that.

“M’sorry Carol, I guess I need a new pair of glasses or something.”

“Daryl, its fine.” She said her voice a little slurred, but she just had a buzz, she wasn’t drunk. “You have a nice voice.”

Her words took him by surprise but his heart sped up just the same. He felt the same way as she did. Her voice was mad sexy.

“Oh.” He said not able to hide his surprise. “So do you Carol.”

She giggled into the phone and he could tell she had been drinking. Her giggling made him smile and it turned him on a little.

“Thank you Daryl, you made my day.” She replied.

“How can that be? Was your day that bad? “He asked her.

“Pretty bad.”

“That why you’re drinking?” He didn’t know where he got the balls to be so bold with her but there it was. He popped the tab on his beer, if she was drinking so was he.

Maybe he’d get some liquid courage going here.

“Yup, white wine, my favorite.” She said and he could hear her pouring more and lighting a cigarette.

“You smoke?” He asked and lit his own cigarette. “Didn’t think anyone did anymore, all that PC shit and restrictions.”

“Trying to quit and you?” She asked taking a long drag on her cigarette.

“I’m not trying to quit.” He answered truthfully. She really had a nice voice, he wondered what she looked like.

She laughed at his admission. “What brand?”

“Newport, a ‘course.” He said not hiding his accent and she felt something skip in her chest.

“Me too Daryl. And I have a vape, but it isn’t helping”

They were silent for a beat, he didn’t want to hang up yet, so he quickly racked his brain for something to talk about. He wasn’t good at this.

“Why was your day bad?” He asked her and she thought that he really did want to know. He sounded sincere.

“Oh, you don’t want to hear…..”

“Yes, I do and then maybe I can make you feel better.” What did he just say? He wanted to kick himself right in the ass. It had slipped out, he was thinking it but he never meant to say it out loud.

He wanted to crawl under a rock right now.

Carol was taken by surprise, what did he just say? No matter, she was just buzzed enough to play along.

“Just a lot of bullshit and nonsense Daryl. I have a stressful job.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that, stress isn’t good you know.” He purred into the phone. “You need to relax.”

Here she was about to proposition a stranger on the phone and she didn’t care. “So, Daryl how can you make me feel better?”

“Put your phone on speaker.” He said, and she noticed a slight change in his voice, it was deeper and darker now. Sexier now than it was before. “I’m gonna put mine on speaker too.”

She did what he told her to and took a gulp of her wine.

Daryl stubbed out his cigarette and thanked the good lord up above that he called her at just the right time. 

“Just close your eyes and listen to my voice.” He said taking a sip from his beer, we was a little lit himself, she just didn’t know that.

That was a no brainer, she thought to herself, she could listen to his voice all night.

“Are you comfortable Carol?” His voice smooth as honey.

She nodded and then realized he couldn’t see her sprawled out on her couch.

“Oh, oh yes.” She finally replied.

“Ok, listen to my voice.” He purred into the phone. “Oh what color is your hair?”

“Dark red.” She replied.

“Ok, want to play a game?” He asked and she found herself nodding again.

“Yes, I do.” She whispered.

“Me too.” He said into the phone darkly and she swore her legs closed together involuntary trying to get some kind of friction already.

He was good, she smiled to herself.

“Take off your cloths Carol and let me know when you’re ready.”

Ready? She was ready right now. She did as he asked and he could hear her on the phone stripping as he unbuckled his own pants and took them off.

“I’m ready.” She said into the phone that was by her ear.

“Good. Now close your beautiful eyes and listen to my voice. You wanna come?”

“Yes.” She whispered. Her voice went right from his brain to his balls and he let out a sigh as he grabbed his dick.

“Me too.” He said starting to pump his dick with his hand. “I want you to touch yourself Carol and pretend its me.”

She complied bringing her hand down to her breast and squeezing lightly.

“Rub your nipples and pretend it’s my mouth.”

She moaned out loud at his words and it was obvious she didn’t mean to, but he liked it.

“It’s me sucking on those beautiful tits of yours.” He whispered.

And she gasped out loud at his words and he liked hearing the effect he was having on her.

“That’s good Carol, so good.” He crooned into the phone, his voice getting darker the more he pumped his dick. He was already halfway there at the thought of doing this with a woman he didn’t even know.

He couldn’t talk to women in real life though. But this was something altogether different.

It was a turn on and he could let go of his incredible shyness this way. He understood now why some men called sex lines.

He could hear her breathing getting harder and his own wasn’t too far behind her.

“Now spread those gorgeous legs for me, tell me how wet you are.”

She ran her fingers between her legs and groaned when she felt how wet and slippery she was just from hearing his voice.

“I’m soaked.” She sighed into the phone.

“Now tell me what you’re doing. Tell me how you get yourself off.” He slowed down his hand action before he came right there, she had to go first, he wanted to hear it. “Slide your fingers around the way you like it and tell me.”

“I’m so fucking wet Daryl, I’m rubbing my clit and…”

His head fell back on the chair he was sitting on. Just imagining this was almost too much for him. He spit into his hand and continued stroking his dick, letting out a groan in the process.

“Put your finger inside Carol.” He said. “Pretend it’s me, I wanna hear you.” He said roughly

She did what he told her and her back arched off the couch, she was going to come any second if he didn’t stop all this shit talking.

“That’s it baby, now two, fuck yourself like I would if I was there.” His breathing was ragged now and he could hear hers coming out in gasps.

“Oh my god.” She almost screamed. She was coming, her body was covered in sweat and her hips were rolling on the couch like a harlot. “I’m coming.”

“Yes, do it, Carol do it, do it, do it.” He groaned over and over as he heard her screaming on the other end of the phone and that was it.

He let go and came all over his lap his body wracked with tremors and unable to stop.

Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. They both just laid there in their respective houses catching their breath and calming down.

Then he spoke. “That was.”

She didn’t let him finish. ”I know.” She said still panting.

“Carol?”

“Yeah.”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Ok.”

“Don’t be mad ok?”

“I won’t be mad at you now.” She giggled. “You’re my best friend right this minute.”

He laughed and then he said. “I don’t even order pizza from there anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
